Leaving
by Vampires-Rock4eva
Summary: What was Ron feeling when he left Harry & Hermione? What was Hermione feeling after Ron left her? Pages 306-310 of Deathly Hallows included. Co-wrote with the brunette writer


**Kate's ((VampiresRock4eva)) A/N: Okay, while reading Ron's POV, keep in mind that he had the Horcrux on, which kind of made everything seem a million times worse than it really was. Which also fueled his anger. That's the reason he's so angry. I want to thank MB for writing this with me too. She's been my friend since I wrote 'Insanity' ((A Twilight fanfiction)). And she's become someone that I respect and look up to. I'm glad to have her. Especially when she helps me with my writing! I love her, and she's such a great writer. I was so glad when she asked me to co-write something with her! Don't forget to review! **

**Mary Beth's ((the brunette writer)) A/N: Ok, so if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm writing the lovely Hermione's POV while Kate writes the awesome Ron. I don't really have an explanation for what Hermione does except for the fact that she is heart-broken and I'm sure a lot of us know how **_**that**_** feels. A ginormous thanks goes to Kate for writing this with me. I don't understand how she puts up with me sometimes, but I love her no matter what. I'm so glad to have her around, whether I'm stuck with coming up with names on my stories or whether I need her to get me out of my writer's blocks. I love her to death, and I've come to love her writing as much as my fave authors. I can't believe we have actually finally set down to co-write something, but we did it! Please review!!**

_**A/N (sorry, this is the last one, we swear!): This is page 306-310 from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in Ron's point of view. Those pages are from the chapter where Ron leaves Harry, and Hermione. **_

Ron's POV

I lay, on the lower bunk, just staring at the top bunk as Harry and Hermione contemplated where the next Horcrux was. All the while I sat there, thinking of my family and how their lives were in danger now, because of me and this stupid mission we were on.

"Yeah, you're right! So, would he have hidden the sword away from Hogsmeade, then? What d'you reckon, Ron? Ron?" Harry says, turning to me.

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" I murmur.

"What?"

I snort, still staring at the top bunk. "You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun." I say, not looking at Harry or Hermione.

"What's the problem?" Harry asks, confused, as I feel rage fly up in me.

"Problem? There's no problem," I say. "Not according to you anyway." _Nothing besides my family being endangered by me being your friend. No problem at all._

It started raining, and a _plunk_ fills the room. "Well, you've obviously got a problem. Spit it out, will you?" Harry says to me. I swing my legs off the bed and sit up. I feel a rage inside myself unlike anything I've ever felt.

My problem? You've taken us on a wild goose chase. That's my problem, I think to myself.

"All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know." I say, spitting it out like I would spit venom. Like it's poisonous and if I keep it in much longer, it'll kill me.

"I don't know? _I_ don't know?" Harry repeats.

The rain falls harder and harder, heavier and heavier. He thinks I'm stupid. That I'm a moron. He's the one risking my life—my family's lives. He made us think he had something to go on. Some kind of plan. The audacity of it.

"It's not like I'm having the time of my life here," I say, "you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."

"Ron," Hermione says, so quietly that I ignore it. I could only imagine the thoughts running through her head.

That's another thing. My problem? It seems to intensify when the woman I love is risking her life too. I'd do anything—_anything_—to keep her safe. And yet Harry risks her life too! He just offers us up. Made us think he had something to go on. Yet here we are. In the cold. Hungry. Alone. Harry had _nothing_ to go on. Nothing at all.

"I thought you knew what you had signed up for," Harry says, his tone angry.

"Yeah, I thought I did too." I replied, bitterly, the venom seeping into my voice more.

"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?" He yells, and anger comes even stronger. I don't think I've ever felt such anger. Such betrayal. How dare he bring up my mother. Who cares what context he used her? My mother suffers because I'm away with him. In the midst of a war, and she has to wonder where I am and what I'm doing. But I thought these things were worth it. Because I thought he knew what he was doing!

"We thought you knew what you were doing! We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!" I shouted at Harry. The famous Harry Potter. Whoop dee fucking doo.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, this time at a volume I couldn't ignore. I looked at her, pain etched in my heart, knowing she could never love me.

"Well, sorry to let you down," Harry says, suddenly calm, and monotone. "I've been straight with you from the start; I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed, we've found one Horcrux—"

I interrupted, "Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them—nowhere effing near, in other words!" I yelled.

"Take off the locket, Ron," Hermione said her voice high. "Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day!" She says to me, and I'm ready to end this all just to hear that she wasn't hurting anymore. But the anger flares even more.

"Yeah, he would." Harry says, calmly, but you can sense the anger. "D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?"

"Harry, we weren't—"

"Don't lie!" I interrupt, furious that she'd change her story so quickly for the oh-so-great Harry Potter. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than—"

"I didn't say it like that—Harry, I didn't!" She yells, interrupting me, a few tears making their way down her cheeks.

The rain pounds down, and her tears speed up. And the only thing I can think is _just leave. _

"So why are you still here?" Harry asks, as if he's reading my mind.

"Search me," I grumble.

"Go home then," Harry tells me.

"Yeah, maybe I will!" I shout, taking many steps towards Harry. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, it's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry _I've-Faced-Worse_ Potter doesn't care what happens to her in here—well, I do, all right, giant spiders and metal stuff—"

"I was only saying—she was with the others, they were with Hagrid—"

"Yeah, I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, 'the Weasleys don't need another kid injured,' did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I—"

"Not bothered what it meant, though?"

"Ron," Hermione screams, slamming her small body between us, arms raised. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about; think, Ron. Bill's already scarred, plenty of people must have seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposedly on your deathbed with spattergoit, I'm sure that's all he meant—"

I interrupt, "Oh you're sure are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you two, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way—"

"My parents are _dead!_" Harry yells, and I know I've touched a nerve.

"And mine could be going the same way!" I yell back.

"Then GO! Go back to them, pretend you've got over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and—" I couldn't take this anymore. The mockery of my family. The mockery of my _fear_. So I was normal; I was afraid. And my best mate chooses that time to mock me?

I go for my wand, and Harry reacts; but before any of us could pull our wands from our pockets, Hermione has her own raised.

"_Protego!_" She screams, and an invisible shield comes between the three of us. We were forced backwards by the strength of Hermione's spell, and I contemplated trying to _through_ the shield, but realized how stupid that would be.

"Leave the Horcrux," Harry says, and I wrench it from around my neck, and throw it into a nearby chair, and turn to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" I ask, knowing the answer before I even ask the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you staying, or what?" I ask, knowing she's going to pick Harry—like always.

"I…" She says, looking torn. "Yes—yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help—" she says, and I feel like rolling my eyes.

"I get it. You choose him." I say, feeling a piece of my heart crumble.

"Ron, no—please—come back, come back!" She cries, as I walk out of the door. I shake my head at the sound of her voice. No. She chose him. I turn on my heel, and Disapparate the minute I'm outside of their protective measures.

Hermione POV

Ron. Was. Gone. I kept running the words through my head, as I walked back to the tent. I knew Harry had heard me. Heard me while I screamed into the wind Ron's name, hoping and praying that he would come back. Heard me as I sobbed into the cold wind, my heart breaking, with the knowledge that the man I loved was gone.

Ron. Was. Gone. I ran it through my head again, but refused to say it aloud. I knew that if I did, it would only make my heart break more. My clothes were drenched from the rain and my hair was hanging in my face, stuck to my cheeks and forehead. I pushed it out of my face, but the rain just plastered it back.

I saw Harry standing inside the tent, a furious look on his face. When I came into view, his eyes softened and I looked away, not needing to see the pity in his eyes. I felt my sanity slipping and my heart breaking, just looking at Harry.

"He's g-g-gone!" I cried, my voice shrill and full of tears. "Disapparated!" Harry blinked and a dazed look fell over his face. I couldn't look at him anymore. I collapsed into the chair next to me and drew my knees up to my chest, finally letting my sobs overtake me. I didn't care that Harry was here, seeing me cry. The only person who I had ever cared about seeing me cry was long gone now.

I heard Harry shuffle and tried to control my sobs some, but I couldn't. I felt him throw a blanket over me, and I almost threw it off, after being assaulted with the smell of Ron, the last thing I needed. But I didn't throw it to the ground. If anything, I pulled it closer to myself, letting myself get lost in his smell.

I know what he thought. He thought that I didn't love him back. He thought that _Harry_ was the one I wanted. He thought that by choosing to stay here, to finish what we all started, that I had in turn, chosen Harry. Boy, was he wrong. Dead wrong.

I had loved that stupid red-head from the moment in our first year when, after he made fun of me for weeks, he came with Harry to save me from that stupid troll. And it hadn't gotten any better ever since then. Last year, it nearly killed me when I found out he was dating that vapid girl, Lavender Brown. And honestly, I could have never even begin to describe how happy I was when I found out that they were over. I mean, he would realize he loved me like I loved him, right? Once again, wrong. Dead wrong.

I would never ever pick Ron over Harry. Harry was like the brother I never had. I had never felt any romantic feelings for Harry. Those were always for Ron. Thinking his name brought more tears to my eyes and yet another sob escaped me.

I had stayed here to help Harry because I knew he couldn't do this without us, but I wasn't sure what we would do without the other one of us. I was also hoping and praying that maybe, just maybe, we could finish this whole damn thing and that I could be with Ron at the end of it. That we could be together like I knew we were supposed to be. That was another reason I had stayed. I knew that if I did pick Ron over Harry, Ron would _know_ that I loved him. And right now, at this time, this wasn't the time that he needed to know how much I loved him.

I felt my heart break again. I loved him so much. More than I had ever felt for anyone else and more than I ever _would_ feel. I wanted to do everything to keep him safe, but how could I do that when he was gone? He could be dead in a matter of hours because everyone was after us. And I knew that if that did happen that I too would not last much longer in a world without him. When he hurt, I hurt too. And even though he may have never known it, I did it every time.

The vision on him on the ground of the forest after he'd splinched his arm popped into my head. Another cry ripped through me as I thought of how much blood he had lost then and how terrified I had been thinking that he may die. I could only imagine how much more danger he was in now than he had been in then.

I couldn't think anymore and my brain was starting to feel fuzzy. I wrapped his blanket tighter around me, inhaling a big gulp of his smell. More tears fell down my face but I had finally managed to stop my sobs. The last thing I remember before I slipped into a deep sleep was how much I missed him already.

**A/N: Please review if you love us!! :D**

***~CLICK THIS BUTTON~***


End file.
